


#02 - Waltz

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Tobira no Mukou e [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endless cycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#02 - Waltz

"This isn't a good idea," Takeo said, as Nick brushed off the shoulders of Takeo's uniform. The epaulets that showed his rank as Major were fashioned securely, and for once the uniform was clean and unwrinkled. Takeo twisted as Nick walked around behind him, scrutinizing the outfit thoroughly. "Nick!"

"Mmhm," Nick said, tugging the back of Takeo's uniform jacket to make sure it was resting at the best possible angle. "That's what you said the last time."

"And the time before that," Talvi observed from her desk. "And the time before _that_."

"Stop it, you're gonna scare him," Nick said.

"I'm not scared," Takeo insisted. "This is a stupid idea. I've changed my mind."

"He's changed his mind," Talvi reported, her chin in her hand, amused.

"Nope," Nick said. He took a step back from Takeo and closed one eye, observing him critically. "No take-backs."

"I don't do this to you every time YOU have a date," Takeo said.

"That's because you'd never have time to do anything else," General Mustang said as he walked through the door. He stopped and stared critically at Takeo, who, after a moment, remembered himself and saluted.

Talvi and Nick just looked at each other, and Nick leaned casually back against his desk. "What do you think, Mustang? Presentable?"

Roy looked at Nick and frowned. "Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Getting Takeo prepared is work enough," Nick said with a smirk.

"You know, once I had command in this garrison," Roy said with a sigh. "And people respected me."

"Plenty of people respect you, boss," Talvi said. She stood up and presented him with several folders. "The Lieutenant Colonel said to give these to you, and stand over your shoulder until you sign them."

Roy took the folders from her and frowned. "You're not actually going to stand over my shoulder, I hope?"

"Nope," Talvi sat back down. "I trust you've been at this long enough to know how to do your job and, most importantly, if you DON'T the Lieutenant Colonel is YOUR problem, not mine."

The phone on Takeo's desk rang and Nick leaned over to pick it up. Takeo fidgeted a bit, tugging at his military dress jacket. "So who did Nick set you up with this time?" Roy asked idly as he flipped through the folders, leaning against Talvi's desk and filching a pen from a cup on her desk to sign off on them.

"Nick didn't set me up," Takeo said defensively. "I'm perfectly capable of getting a date without his help."

"Mm," The pen cap was in Roy's teeth. "Elsie, then?"

Takeo flushed a deep shade of crimson. "Hit it on the nose, General," Talvi said, amused.

Nick dropped the phone on its base with a clatter. "That was South City HQ," he said. "There have been seven people killed by a rogue chimera and they're not having any luck collaring the thing."

Talvi pulled open the top drawer of her desk, withdrawing her holstered weapon. "What type of chimera is it?"

"A bloodthirsty one," Nick said. "I don't know much else, they didn't HAVE much else for us, apparently one of the seven dead is a State Alchemist."

"That explains why they didn't want to contact us before now," Takeo muttered, heading over to his desk.

Roy straightened. "I'm afraid that your date will just have to wait, Takeo," he said. Already the three members of Roy's unit were pulling their gear from their desk and packing it into military-issue satchels. They were headed south.  



End file.
